User blog:Baziel/Miscellanious article and Nosgoth closed beta updates
Well it's been a very busy time of late and since the last update many things have been updated on the site, with several of the terms articles updated to 'completed' status, these include Health recharges (SR1 environment/terms), Eldritch energy recharges (SR1 environment/terms), Scalable walls (SR1/SR2/Defiance environment/terms), Bells, (SR1/BO2 environment/terms) Malek's Helmet (recurring/BO1/SR2 environment/terms) the Ring menu (SR1/SR2 user interface/terms) and our favourite quote of the ancient tongue - Vae victis (recurring phrase) In other news, the Nosgoth juggernaut continues to rumble on and is now on closed beta which basically means that we're onto a stable build accessible by invitation and despite development and updates still ongoing, information can now be released to the public, showering us with new and updated information to update to the site. Since last update there have been several more lore blogs, this time focusing on the initially available locations: Sommerdamm, Freeport, Provance and Valeholm. Nosgoth-Character-Deceiver-Poster.jpg|Zephonim Deceiver image Nosgoth Evolved Dumahim-concept.png|Evolved Adult Dumahim Reaver Nosgoth-Character-Tyrant-Classic-Front.png|Evolved Adult Turelim Tyrant Nosgoth Razielim Sentinel Classic.png|Evolved Adult Razielim Sentinel *Sommerdamm - Crown, or Tomb, of Human Civilisation *Freeport – Central to the Human Rebellion *Provance - Home to Raiders and Rebels *Valeholm - Birthplace of the Ironguard In addition, there have several revelations concerning new content: First off if you haven't checked it out, our confederate from the Ancient's Den, Raina Audron has transcribed the first Q&A session, but on top of this the Nosgoth team have dropped several new bombs. First of these was the revelations of the next class to be added – the Deceivers of the Zephonim clan and their disturbing powers – along with a new lore blog on their clan – New Vampire Class - The Deceiver of Clan Zephonim But that's not all, there is more – the Nosgoth guys have debuted a new game mode – the turf war of Siege – but the major game changer has been the revelation of the involvement of former lead artist Daniel Cabuco and his epic contributions of the evolved Adult forms of the Dumahim, Turelim and Razielim clans currently seen as Fledglings in game. At present only Siege mode has made it's way down to the closed beta, but there is a tangible holding of breath for the next class and evolutions; and some interesting hints for the next classes coming out. Of course with the game reaching closed beta, it means a large amount of the secrecy surrounding the project has now been dropped and we can now begin to properly approach creation and classification of the encyclopedia articles for Nosgoth, with many new articles (many of which may require additions from eager editors). A full list of Nosgoth-related articles can be found in the Nosgoth game category and many of the articles from the Nosgoth locations, Nosgoth classes and Nogoth terms categories may already be known, however articles totaling some 81 pages have now been classified and added to the Nosgoth items and equipment and Nosgoth abilities categories. Happy EditingBaziel (talk) 20:08, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:News